Fire to the Rain
by MoonTitanessSelene
Summary: This is a companion to The Sea's Recovery, but can be read as a stand-alone. Anthony cheats on Persephone with Lavinia. Why? Does he go back to Percy? How does it all work out in the end? Male!Annabeth. Fem!Percy. Fem!Leo. It was marked as complete, but I've decided to add more... Updates are once a week.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. I don't own anything written by Rick Riordan.

**Author's Note: **This is my second story! Fire to the Rain is a companion to my other story, The Sea's Recovery, however it can be read alone. Either way, I would suggest you read Chapter 1 of The Sea's Recovery for some background information. Anyways, enjoy and review!

**Chapter 1**

Anthony Chase sat next to Persephone Jackson on the deck of the Argo II, looking up at the stars. His girlfriend smiled sadly, obviously remembering the Titan they had left behind in Tartarus. Iapetus had stayed behind in Tartarus, along with Damasen, to ensure the two demigods would escape the pit.

"They'll be fine," reminded Anthony. "They're immortals."

"I know. It's just... I can't believe I actually left them behind. I shouldn't have. They were our friends. They didn't deserve-"

Anthony cut off the guilty and worried ramblings of his girlfriend by kissing her. This was the part of Percy that annoyed him. The part that wasn't willing to make sacrifices. He supposed it had to do with her fatal flaw being loyalty.

Percy sighed as the two pulled their lips apart and rested her head on Anthony's shoulder. That was another thing that had been bugging the son of Athena. His girlfriend had been far more clingy ever since they had escaped Tartarus - like she was worried he'd be snatched away. It was illogical, and Anthony disliked illogical things. Being a child of Athena, he needed logic in his life.

Percy looked up at him, her sea-green eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Recently, she had looked like that a lot. It was like something had broken inside her during their time within the pit. Anthony wasn't sure, but he suspected she was having a hard time controlling her emotions. It pained him to know that his girlfriend was hurting inside, but refused to approach him for help.

Instead, she somehow always showed up in his room whenever he had a nightmare, whenever he needed help. She always comforted him and helped him fall back asleep. But when Percy had a nightmare and Anthony showed up at her door, she shooed him away saying that she was fine. He didn't like being helpless like that.

"What are you thinking of?" asked Anthony.

"Nico. I hope he made it safely back to Camp with the Athena Parthenos," replied Percy.

Anthony stiffened. "Why are you thinking of him? When we're together?"

Percy immediately picked up what he was insinuating and sat up straight, glaring at the son of Athena. "I don't think of Nico like that, but I do care about him. He means a lot to me, just not in the same sense you do."

Anthony just looked away, unconvinced. His girlfriend had expressed her worries about the son of Hades far too many times during the quest for his liking. And it was no big secret that Nico looked up to Percy. Some of the Aphrodite's kids even suspected he had a crush on the daughter of Poseidon.

"Anthony," Percy placed her hand on her boyfriend's cheek, turning his face towards her. "I'm not lying. You're the only one I'm in love with. I may love Nico, but only as a cousin. As a brother. You have nothing to worry about."

Anthony refused to meet Percy's eyes. "I don't know if I believe that, Percy. You spend so much time worrying about Nico. Even when we were in Tartarus, you mentioned him a couple of times."

"Of course I did!" exploded Percy. "I was worried about him. He'd go-"

Anthony cut her off. "Whatever. I need time to think about this." He stood up.

"Anthony," pleaded Percy. "Just let me explain why I'm worried about Nico. He wa-"

"It's pretty obvious to me that whether or not you know it, you're in love with him," stated Anthony, walking away.

Percy ran after her boyfriend, but Anthony quickly reached his room and locked the door behind him. He could hear Percy hammering on the door behind him, but he refused to open the door.

Instead, he opened the door next to his closet. Anthony had asked Lavinia to build a passage from his room to the engine room. He now ran down the passage way, into the bowels of the ship. He opened a door and stepped into the engine room.

The daughter of Hephaestus that could almost always be found there looked up. "Anthony! What are you doing here?"

"I needed to get away from Percy," replied Anthony, truthfully. "We had a fight, and-"

"It's okay. You don't need to explain," Lavinia broke in, uncomfortably.

"Thanks. So, what are you working on?" asked Anthony, looking at the globe that was lying on the desk in front of the daughter of Hephaestus.

"I was rewiring the Archimedes Sphere so that it could control the Argo II," replied Lavinia, picking up the Sphere and studying it. "I seem to be doing something wrong with the wiring, though."

"Do you mind if I take a look at it?" asked Anthony, holding his hand out and approaching the desk.

Lavinia handed the globe over and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes.

Anthony guessed she'd been staring hard at the delicate wiring and had strained her eyes. He turned his gaze to the Sphere. Thirty minutes later, he found what he was looking for. "This wire's loose!"

Lavinia's eyes shot open and she gently took the Archimedes Sphere back. Anthony showed her the loose wire and the daughter of Hephaestus quickly began to attach it to the correct spot.

The son of Athena watched as his friend's fingers darted around nimbly. She was so different from Percy, he marveled. She was smarter and much more logical. She didn't cling to her friends, instead choosing to isolate herself so that she could work on bettering their chances of defeating Gaea. Lavinia was sacrificing her momentary happiness to ensure that as many people as possible made it out of the war alive. More importantly, she'd never push him away if she needed help. She'd let him in and tell him what was wrong.

Lavinia looked up, a smile playing on her lips as she finished the wiring. Before he could stop himself, Anthony found himself leaning down and capturing her lips with his. The daughter of Hephaestus froze for a moment, but then responded to the kiss.

A minute later, the two demigods pulled apart, gasping.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Lavinia glaring up at Anthony.

"I'm sorry," said Anthony, his mind whirring as he thought a way out of his predicament. There was no doubt Lavinia would tell Percy. Unless... "I should have asked. But then I kissed you and you kissed back and..."

Lavinia froze, obviously feeling guilty about kissing someone else's boyfriend. "It's fine. But next time you do something like that, I suggest you think about how your girlfriend would feel first," she scolded.

Anthony smirked. "Is that an invitation to do it again?"

Lavinia stared at him, jaw dropped.

Anthony closed it and kissed her again. Lavinia kissed back almost immediately, this time.

"What does this mean?" asked Lavinia, gesturing towards both of them, as they pulled apart.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Anthony, smiling.

"But what about Percy?"

"I'll break it off with her." Anthony waved the question away. After all, since Percy was in love with Nico, it wouldn't really matter to her if they broke up. Anthony deserved to be with someone that would actually love him, not love somebody else.

"In that case, yes," said Lavinia, leaping up to kiss her new boyfriend.

They were interrupted by a small bang. Both jumped apart, looking up at the door. Anthony shrugged, seeing that the door was closed. Something must have fallen on the deck of the ship.

* * *

><p>Anthony emerged from the bowels of the ship, intent on finding Percy and breaking up with her. He found her talking with Piper about something. He was about to call her away to break up her, when he realized that it wasn't a good idea to cause a rift in their group so close to the rise of Gaea. So instead, he decided to spend the rest of the week pretending to still love Percy while spending time with Lavinia in secret.<p>

**A/N: **What did you all think? Am I doing a decent job of portraying Anthony? So far, I think this story is going to be a three-shot, but I may add more chapters as I continue writing the Sea's Recovery. The winner of the title competition for this story is hoOPJO. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: He Was Wrong

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. I don't own anything written by Rick Riordan.

**Author's Note: **This is my second story! Fire to the Rain is a companion to my other story, The Sea's Recovery, however it can be read alone. Either way, I would suggest you read Chapter 1 of The Sea's Recovery for some background information. Anyways, enjoy and review!

**Chapter 2**

Nico met them in Athens as the Seven waited for the giants to show up.

"Nico!" exclaimed Percy, throwing herself at the son of Hades. "How are you?"

Anthony assumed that he had been correct in his assumption that Percy was in love with Nico.

"I'm fine," said Nico, hugging the daughter of Poseidon. "What about you? How have you been doing?"

"As well as you," replied Percy.

"So, not well then." Nico sighed.

"No... The dreams, the memories, they're everywhere. Everything reminds me of Tartarus. I don't know how you survived the pit on your own." Percy sighed despondently.

"What can I say? Your cousin's stronger than you," teased Nico.

"Yeah. I'm lucky to have you as a cousin," agreed Percy, ruffling the younger boy's hair.

Anthony blanched. He'd been wrong. Percy hadn't been lying. The way she easily referred to Nico as her cousin proved that she really did just love him like a brother. He'd let his self-pity cloud his judgement. Even if he'd been struggling with their relationship he should have known that his girlfriend would never lead him on.

Oh gods, Percy would hate him for cheating on her and he cared about her too much to just let her heart break. But Lavinia...

Lavinia and he hadn't been together long, reasoned Anthony. She wouldn't be as hurt by their break up as Percy would be. And as far as the matter of Anthony, himself, being hurt - he cared deeply for both demigoddesses. But he had to admit that he had known Percy longer and had come to care more about what she thought, than what Lavinia did.

Anthony decided that after the Giant War he would break up with Lavinia and go back to Percy, pretending that he had never cheated on her.

* * *

><p>The Seven had just been made gods, and Anthony was still getting used to feeling of intense power surging through him, when the Fates spoke. "Olympians, to ensure that you have a good bond with the newest member of your council, we will make it so that all fourteen of you shall feel all the emotions Persephone does as her life flashes before her. You will know what her life was like, while allowing her to maintain her privacy."<p>

Percy gasped and backed away a few feet. "That really isn't a good idea. Lachesis," she said, pointing toward the middle Fate. "Please. You _know_ this is a terrible idea."

Anthony felt a pang of concern. He completely agreed. Reliving her memories included going through the horrors of Tartarus again. That could very well break her.

"I am sorry, Persephone," said Lachesis. "It must be done. However, none besides the Olympians must be present."

With one last glance of concern, Anthony found an older god to flash him out.

* * *

><p>"Lavinia," said Anthony. Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Anthony and Lavinia had decided to split up in pairs and explore Olympus. Anthony had decided to go with Lavinia.<p>

"Yes, Anthony?" asked Lavinia.

"I-I need to break up with you," he said quietly, deciding to cut to the chase.

"What? Why? Was it something I did? I can-"

Anthony cut the daughter of Hephaestus off. "It's not your fault. I just can't do this to Percy. She's been through so much, and..."

"I get it." Lavinia smiled shakily. "Promise me that we'll still be friends though."

"I promise," said Anthony instantly. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

The two spent the rest of their time exploring Olympus quietly.

* * *

><p>Anthony sat in the grassy plot where Percy's palace was to be built. He quietly sketched out some pillars, mind running through various designs. The rustling of grass alerted him to the arrival of somebody. He instantly looked up.<p>

Recognizing his girlfriend, he stood, smiling. "Percy! Thank the gods you're alright. When mom told me to design this palace for you, she said you'd fainted."

The boy pulled Percy in for a kiss, but just as their lips met, a hand hit his cheek, hard. Anthony stumbled back a couple of steps.

"Percy? What was that for?" he asked, shocked. The son of Athena cradled his cheek in his hand.

Percy seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then she said, "What do _you _think it was for?"

"Have you gone crazy, Percy? I've done nothing to deserve this!" Anthony gestured wildly towards his cheek, still holding it in one hand. He had no doubt that it had a bright red hand print on it.

"No? You haven't been cheating on me for Hades knows how long?" asked Percy angrily.

Anthony flinched. Percy wasn't supposed to know. She wasn't supposed to get hurt by his unfaithfulness and distrust.

"I would never cheat on you!" exclaimed Anthony, deciding to lie and hope she would believe him.

Percy tensed. "Then I'm _sure_ you can explain what you were doing with Lavinia down in the engine room on the Argo II!"

Anthony sighed, giving in. He would have to tell her the truth. "Fine! I slipped up, alright? I started cheating on you after Tartarus, but I broke it off with Lavinia earlier today. I'm sorry."

Percy's fists clenched and her body was practically vibrating with anger. "So you cheated on me because I was - am - a little broken after everything we faced in Tartarus and you didn't want to deal with all of my problems. But then, when I became an Olympian, you realized dating me would be the best way to gain power. You've given into fatal flaw, Anthony. You've given into your hubris. We're... done." Percy's voice broke at the end.

Percy's disappointment hit Anthony like an arrow.

As the goddess turned away, Anthony grabbed her wrist. He needed to explain why he cheated on her. Percy was wrong. He didn't do it because of his fatal flaw, hubris. He did it because-

Anthony was dashed out of his thoughts as Percy pulled away, yelping. She stumbled back a few steps, breathing heavily, as though fighting off a panic attack.

"Percy? Percy, are you okay?" Anthony asked, worriedly, moving towards her and grabbing her shoulders.

Percy flinched away from his touch. She fell to the ground and curled into a ball.

Anthony's eyes widened in concern and he moved to touch the trembling goddess again, but hands swatted his away.

Anthony looked up to find Ares glaring at him. "Can't you see she doesn't want to be touched?" questioned the war god.

"What do you know?" sneered Anthony, all of his frustrations welling up. "You're just the dumb war god."

"The real question is, what do _you_ know? You're just the cheating, ex-boyfriend, after all," said Ares. "I would suggest you leave, now. I hardly think Jackson wants to see your face."

Anthony flinched at the reminder of how he had hurt Percy. He considered ignoring the war god, but when he noticed Ares balling up his fists, he flashed away. It wouldn't help Percy if the two of them fought. He decided he would explain what happened to Percy later.

**A/N: **What did you all think? One more chapter left, unless I decide to write more... Please review and read The Sea's Recovery!


	3. Chapter 3: Second Chances

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. I don't own anything written by Rick Riordan.

**Happy Veterans Day!**

**Author's Note: **This is my second story! Fire to the Rain is a companion to my other story, The Sea's Recovery, however it can be read alone. Either way, I would suggest you read Chapter 1 of The Sea's Recovery for some background information. Anyways, enjoy and review!

**Chapter 3**

Anthony Iris Messaged Lavinia.

"Anthony!" said the daughter of Hephaestus in surprise. There was a tinge of heartbreak present in her voice, causing Anthony to wince. "What do you need?"

"Can I talk to you?" asked Anthony.

"Of course," replied Lavinia, eyes glimmering with both hurt and hope. "Where would you like to meet?"

"By the central fountains."

"I'll see you there!" Lavinia slashed through the mist.

Anthony flashed to the fountains just as the daughter of Hephaestus did.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Lavinia, crossing her arms.

"Will you give me a second chance?" requested Anthony, going straight to the heart of the matter.

"A second chance?" Lavinia's brow furrowed in confusion.

"To be your boyfriend," elaborated the son of Athena. "Percy... she knew I'd been cheating on her with you. She wants nothing to do with me."

"But you still love her, don't you?" asked the fire-user, posture cold.

Anthony cocked his head in consideration. "No," he decided, shaking his head. "I care for her, but I don't love her anymore. The girl I loved died in Tartarus. Percy's different now. Her base personality has changed... But you - I care for you, as well. I don't love you yet, but I definitely like you a lot. Can you give me another chance?"

Lavinia's eyes narrowed as she studied him. "I'm not just the rebound?"

"No! I like you and I want a relationship with you. The only reason I broke up with you earlier was that Percy's been going through a hard time. I didn't want to pull even more of her world out from under her feet by breaking up with her. But I think I would have, eventually. I just don't feel the same way about her," explained the grey-eyed god.

Several minutes passed before Lavinia finally nodded. "I'll give you one more chance. Don't waste it." She stepped closer to him and grabbed his hand.

"I won't. Thank you." Anthony leaned down to kiss his new girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Anthony, Lavinia, Piper, Jason, Frank and Hazel were waiting for Percy to show up to their dinner.<p>

"Hey guys," said a familiar voice from the entrance to the open air restaurant.

"Percy!" exclaimed Hazel, standing up to hug her.

Jason, Frank and Piper hugged Percy in turn.

Lavinia and Anthony remained seated, Lavinia awkwardly looking anywhere but at Percy, and Anthony staring at Percy. He wanted to get up and explain everything to Percy, but he wasn't sure how to.

"Jackson, I'll be going now. I'll be back in three hours to get you," a gruff voice said. Anthony looked around and found that the voice belonged to Ares

"Sure," replied Percy. Ares flashed away and Percy turned her attention to the two immortals that were still seated. "Lavinia," she said softly. "May I speak to you in private."

Lavinia looked up, uncertain. Anthony could understand why, but he also knew that Percy would never hurt the daughter of Hephaestus. Anthony grabbed his nervous girlfriend's twitching hand and squeezed it gently in reassurance.

Lavinia looked down and nodded. She stood up and the two goddesses walked out of the restaurant together. Anthony watched them nervously from his seat, wondering what they were talking about. He sighed in relief as both came back in, smiling. Lavinia reclaimed her seat next to him. She gently squeezed his hand to let him know everything was alright.

* * *

><p>"Percy, what happened after the Fates ordered us out of the throne room?" asked Frank.<p>

Anthony's head shot up. He hadn't been paying attention to the conversation, but this was something he wanted to know as well. He knew the basics, but he wasn't entirely sure of what the Fates plan entailed.

Percy hesitated, causing Anthony to narrow his eyes in suspicion. He'd known Percy long enough to recognize the telltale signs that warned she was about to underplay something to keep others from worrying.

"The Fates forced the Olympians to feel the emotions I did as I saw my life again," Percy answered shortly.

Anthony bit his lip. He could understand why Percy would want to underplay how much something like that had affected her. He couldn't help but ask, "Including Tartarus?"

Percy flinched at the mention of the pit. "Yeah." She quickly added, "That part went by pretty fast."

The son of Athena knew she wasn't lying, but he also knew that the memories had affected her more than she was letting on. Nevertheless, he forced himself to relax along with the rest of the Seven. It would just hurt her more if he forced her to talk about it.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Lavinia and Anthony went out for a walk.<p>

"I need to explain myself to Percy," said Anthony. "Even though I don't want a relationship with her anymore, I want her to understand why I cheated on her."

"I think you should give her time to get over you," said Lavinia. "From what she said to me today, I don't think she wants to talk to you any time soon."

"I don't doubt that, but I do want to tell her that I didn't cheat on her because she wasn't good enough. She has something of an inferiority complex. It's not very major, but it has caused problems on quests a few times and I don't want what I did to worsen it," explained Anthony, biting his lip in worry.

"I know. But you should still give her time to heal. She'll probably ignore everything you tell her if you approach her now," explained Lavinia.

"Do you really think that would be for the best?" questioned the son of Athena.

"Yes. I really do," replied his girlfriend, smiling up at him.

Anthony wrapped his arm around her waist, more at ease than he had been in a while.

**A/N: **What did you guys think? I know this chapter was a bit shorter than the others, but these were the only remaining scenes I could think of that I should do from Anthony's POV. That was the last chapter as far as I'm concerned - for now, at least. I may add more chapters as The Sea's Recovery progresses, but for now, I think I've left it in a good place. If anyone wants anything else cleared up from the Sea's Recovery, I'd be happy to write a one-shot or chapter about it. Anyways, please review.


	4. Chapter 4: Punishments and Consequences

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. I don't own anything written by Rick Riordan.

**Author's Note: **This is my second story! Fire to the Rain is a companion to my other story, The Sea's Recovery, however it can be read alone. Either way, I would suggest you read at least Chapter 1 of The Sea's Recovery for some background information. Anyways, enjoy and review!

**I have a poll on my profile I would like you to vote on - it's about what story I should write after I finish either one of my current stories.**

**Chapter 4**

"Son of Athena!"

Anthony turned towards the voice. His eyes widened in surprise. "Lord Poseidon! What can I do for you?"

"You can go rot in Tartarus," snarled the sea god, coming to a stop a few feet away from the minor god.

Anthony flinched at the mention of the pit and asked, "Have I done something that offends you, Lord Poseidon?"

"You cheated on my daughter!" hissed the god. He leveled his trident at Anthony. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't blast you right now and leave you to reform in Tartarus."

Anthony bit his lip. He knew that Poseidon had every reason to kill him then and there, but he hadn't survived as a demigod for sixteen years only to be blasted into oblivion a few days after becoming a god. He was a son of Athena. He was the minor god of battle strategy. He could come up with _something_ that would save his life. He had to.

Till he did, though, he needed to stall for time. "Please, milord, don't do this. My mother - she would hate you forever."

"She hates me anyways," replied Poseidon, waving one hand dismissively. "You're going to need to come up with a better reason for me to spare you."

"My girlfriend would be heart broken," Anthony blurted out. Immediately, he winced. That was the wrong thing to say - it would only serve to further enrage the sea god.

As the son of Athena had suspected, Poseidon's face darkened. "And you didn't break Percy's heart?! What difference would it make if you added one more broken heart to your list?"

The trident was beginning to glow and Anthony eyed it fearfully. "Percy would hate you if you killed me!" he announced suddenly. It was a low blow, he knew, but he would do almost anything to save his life. He refused to go out just because some god wanted to avenge his daughter's broken heart. He was a survivor and so he would survive.

The three-pronged weapon was slowly lowered and Anthony winced at the expression on Poseidon's face. The sea god looked furious and guilty and torn at the same time.

"Get out of my sight," the king of the sea finally growled. "If I ever see you again, to Hades with what my daughter will think, I'll kill you."

Nodding hurriedly, the gray-eyed god flashed away.

* * *

><p>Anthony hesitantly knocked on the front door of his mother's palace. "Mom!" he called.<p>

Athena opened the door a moment later, looking as stately and elegant as ever. "Come in," she said, not quite looking her son in the eye.

"I brought the plans for Percy's palace," he said, holding up a scroll.

The goddess of wisdom all but snatched the blueprints out of Anthony's hand, jerking away when their fingers brushed.

"Mom," said boy, slightly hurt, but mostly concerned, "what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Athena repeated hoarsely, running her fingers through her hair. "What's wrong is that my son - the same son that I considered my bravest and most intelligent offspring - made a horrible decision. An illogical, unwise decision!"

Anthony winced. "We can't always be logical, mom," he said softly. "Someti-"

Athena cut him off. "That doesn't change the fact that you gave up the daughter of Poseidon who saved the world twice and willingly fell into Tartarus for you! You betrayed her! And then you replaced her with a daughter of Hephaestus. Yes, she _did_ save the world once, but she is also a fire-user. She's unstable! She could destroy the whole world now that she is a goddess if she loses control!"

"Mother!" shouted Anthony, growing angry. "I made my decision and you need to live with it. You haven't been a big enough part of my life to have any influence, whatsoever, over what I choose to do! So don't try to judge _me_ until _you_ start acting like the warm, loving mother you're supposed to be, instead of the cold, distant, all-powerful god you are!" Anthony was breathing hard at the end of his rant.

"Anthony..." Athena looked horrified and heartbroken.

The god of architecture waited a moment, but when his mother said nothing further, he turned to leave, tossing a cold, "Goodbye, _mother_," over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Anthony leaned against the bench, one arm around Lavinia. The two gods were relaxing in one of Olympus's parks after a long day of work.<p>

"Lavinia!" a voice called from behind them.

The daughter of Hephaestus and son of Athena twisted their heads, watching as Artemis approached them.

"Lady Artemis, what can I do for you?" asked Lavinia.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join the Hunt," began the moon goddess, completely ignoring Anthony's presence. "I know you have a boyfriend, but I intend to punish him for cheating on Percy. She gained my respect for rescuing me from Atlas a few years ago and I don't appreciate Anthony breaking her heart. If you agree to join the Hunt, I can make the punishment... permanent." She smirked maliciously. "Otherwise, I'll have to lift it after a while - after all I cannot, in good conscience, allow a maiden's heart to be broken because her boyfriend was no longer... suitable for dating."

Anthony bit his lip fearfully. It sounded like he was going to be punished whether or not Lavinia dumped him. Even worse, Artemis was practically guaranteeing the punishment would be of the painful variety.

"Well..." started Lavinia, grinning playfully. She squeezed Anthony's hand, letting him know she'd stick by him. "As tempting as the offer to join the Hunt is, milady, I'm afraid I can't accept. I've grown a little too attached to Anthony."

Artemis sighed regretfully. "I'm sorry to hear that, but I expected nothing different. I suppose I'll have to go with the temporary punishment, now. You might enjoy it, daughter of Hephaestus."

Hope flared in Anthony's chest. The punishment couldn't be too bad if Lavinia would enjoy it...

"Anthony, stand up. This punishment will last for two weeks at the end of which I will come to you and lift it," explained Artemis.

Obeying the moon goddess's order, the son of Athena retracted his arm from around his girlfriend and stood up straight, dusting off his pants. He intended to face his punishment like a man.

Artemis closed her eyes and chanted a few words of ancient Greek under her breath.

The goddess's silver aura suddenly flared and tendrils snaked out, reaching for Anthony. They enveloped him and the son of Athena felt the aura infuse itself into him. He felt it _change_ him. His bones ground against each other painfully and it felt like he was being compressed into a tiny ball. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips together, adamant on not giving Artemis the privilege of knowing just how excruciating the process was.

After what felt like hours, but was most likely mere minutes, the pain abated and Anthony opened his eyes, blinking when he found that his head was practically touching the ground.

_'How odd,' _he thought. _'I'm standing, yet I'm close to the ground.'_

Anthony somehow managed to get his seemingly mangled body to turn around in order to face Lavinia, only to find her squealing excitedly.

"Oh. My. Gods! You are the cutest, most adorable rabbit ever!"

**A/N: **Okay, okay. I know I said chapter three would be the end of this, but I decided that I needed to add a couple more chapters, so... here I am! Anyways, this story goes hand in hand with The Sea's Recovery, so the fifth chapter might not be up until the corresponding chapter is published in The Sea's Recovery.

Until then: **I have a poll on my profile I would like you to vote on - it's about what story I should write after I finish either one of my current stories.**

Let me know if you want a particular part of The Sea's Recovery written from Anthony's POV. And don't forget to leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. I don't own anything written by Rick Riordan.

**Author's Note: **This is my second story! Fire to the Rain is a companion to my other story, The Sea's Recovery, however it can be read alone. Either way, I would suggest you read at least Chapter 1 of The Sea's Recovery for some background information. Anyways, enjoy and review!

**I have a poll on my profile I would like you to vote on - it's about what story I should write after I finish either one of my current stories.**

**Chapter 5**

Anthony flashed into the council chamber of Olympus, hands fidgeting nervously behind his back. He bowed low. "Lord Zeus, you requested my presence?"

"Indeed I did," responded the thunder god.

Anthony looked up, surprised to find himself alone with Zeus. He had thought the rest of the council would be there. "What can I do for you, milord?"

"I don't know. What _can _he do for us, brother?" asked Zeus menacingly.

Hades emerged from the shadows, a sinister grin etched on his face. "Hestia, what do you think?"

The goddess of hearth emerged from the flames that burned an angry red at one end of the chamber. "He could apologize," she suggested.

"You're no fun," complained Zeus. "I think he should _pay._"

Anthony looked around at the three gods, confused. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew he wouldn't like it.

"I agree," concurred Hades. Shadows churned at his feet.

"Well, if you feel that way, brothers, I suppose..." said Hestia, head tilted thoughtfully. Despite being a peaceful goddess, her fingers were clenched around her poker in a rather frightening manner.

Anthony backed away from the siblings. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Well," said Zeus, "you hurt our niece and we want revenge."

"You mean Percy?"

"What other niece have you hurt?" asked Hades, rolling his eyes.

"But you don't even like her," he protested, resisting the urge to grab his drakon bone sword. It wouldn't do him any good if he provoked the three powerful gods. "Well, Lady Hestia does," he amended. "But Lord Zeus and Lord Hades, you don't"

"Ah," said Zeus, "but that is where you are wrong."

"You see," said the lord of the Underworld, "Zeus and I - we are rather fond of the girl."

"She saved Olympus and even with all the influence she had over the demigods, she didn't try to usurp our power," stated the king of the sky.

"Percy was one of the few demigods to notice me - to _care_ enough about me to make sure I got my throne back," added Hestia.

"My niece didn't treat me as someone beneath her. She respected me and ensured that I received my dues," finished Hades.

Anthony bit his lip. As good as Percy was at pissing off immortals, she was even better at making them her allies - her friends. "So what do you want to do?" he asked, stalling for time. He hoped another god would come in and save him.

"You hurt our niece," said Hestia.

"We want to make you pay," continued Zeus.

"We want you to feel the same pain she did," finished Hades, a menacing grin dancing across his face.

"Lady Hestia, you're one of the kindest goddesses. You're a pacifist!" exclaimed Anthony. "Hurting me would go against everything you stand for."

The fire goddess shook her head. "That may be, but when Percy discovered you were cheating on her, something inside of her broke. I could feel her hope - already diminished from her time in Tartarus - _leaking_ away. You were one of the last things anchoring her to life. You're lucky her fatal flaw was loyalty. Otherwise it is possible she would have thrown down her sword and refused to fight. We would have lost."

Anthony winced and looked away. He'd never wanted to hurt Percy. "And now?" he asked softly. "How is she now?"

Hestia blinked in surprise. "Sh-she's a lot better."

"Why even ask?" question Hades. "You don't care about her."

A sharp pain in Anthony's stomach made him double over in surprise. Zeus had just blasted him with some electricity. The son of Athena straightened with a grimace, hand going to his drakon bone sword. He wasn't going down without a fight.

Suddenly, in a flash of light, Percy appeared, startling the other occupants of the room. "Oh! I didn't realize anyone was here..." She trailed off as she took in the battle positions of the other four gods and Anthony's charred shirt. "What the _Hades_ do you think you're doing?" she asked angrily, walking to Anthony's side.

"I-we were trying to avenge you," said Hades.

"All three of you?" asked Percy incredulously. When she received nods, the goddess groaned. "Not that I don't appreciate the effort, but I'm pretty sure I told you guys not to."

The three older Olympians looked at her askance.

"Look," continued Percy, "I'm mad at Anthony, yes. But do I want him hurt? Absolutely not!"

"Why not?" asked Zeus plaintively.

"Because even though he cheated on me, he's still my friend."

"I am?" Anthony stared at Percy, shocked.

"Hush," said Percy, irritably waving a hand at him. "Now," she continued facing her aunt and uncles, "I don't want to hear of something like this ever happening again. Understood?"

Hestia was the first to nod before vanishing in a column of flames.

Hades studied his niece for a moment and then offering her a small smile, sank into the shadows.

Zeus glared at Percy. "I don't see why I can't punish him if I see fit," he muttered petulantly.

The sea goddess rolled her eyes at the king's childishness. "Because you're punishing him on my behalf and I don't want you to," she explained.

Without another word, Zeus sent a stormy glare at Anthony and flashed away.

The son of Athena was surprised. He'd never imagined that Percy would have gained enough favor with Zeus and Hades, of all the gods, for them to try and avenge her, let alone obey her wishes. "Thank you," he said.

**A/N:** Hey. I'm sorry it's so short. I was going to include Percy and Anthony's conversation, but it's already Wednesday and I'm a day late with the chapter, so I figured you guys could wait till next week. Anyways please review and let me know what you want as part of their conversation and it will likely be the last chapter.

**I have a poll on my profile I would like you to vote on - it's about what story I should write after I finish either one of my current stories.**


	6. Chapter 6: Forgiveness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. I don't own anything written by Rick Riordan.

**Author's Note: **This is my second story! Fire to the Rain is a companion to my other story, The Sea's Recovery, however it can be read alone. Either way, I would suggest you read at least Chapter 1 of The Sea's Recovery for some background information. Anyways, enjoy and review!

**I have a poll on my profile I would like you to vote on - it's about what story I should write after I finish either one of my current stories.**

**Chapter 6**

"Don't thank me," said Percy and made to flash out.

"Percy! Wait!" exclaimed Anthony, grabbing her hand.

Percy flinched and pulled away. "Don't touch me," she hissed angrily.

"I-I need to talk to you," said Anthony nervously, taking a step back from the glaring goddess.

"Then talk!" snarled Percy. "And make it fast. I don't have forever."

Anthony nodded wildly. "I need you to understand why I cheated on you," he started.

Percy growled. "I already know. I was broken after Tartarus and you didn't want to deal with the mess that I was."

"That's not true!" protested Anthony.

The sea goddess raised a dubious eyebrow.

"Well," the son of Athena amended, "it's partially true. But that's not the whole reason."

"Then what was your reason?" asked the girl angrily. "Just get to the point."

"I-" Anthony took a deep breath and started again, "I thought you loved Nico."

"You though what?!" shrieked Percy.

"You were always talking about Nico and thinking about him and I figured that you must love him," elaborated the boy.

"I even _told _you I didn't harbor any romantic feelings for him, Anthony. How could you think I was in love with my _cousin_?" asked Percy, shaking her head.

"I was paranoid, I guess, after Tartarus. Plus, you _were_ talking about him a lot."

"Of course I was. He'd been through the pit by himself! What sort of cousin would I be if I wasn't freaked out about his safety?" exclaimed Percy. There was a short silence before she spoke again. "But that doesn't explain why you cheated on me. I can understand you would have wanted to break up with me - but cheating on me?"

"I was jealous, I suppose. I thought that Nico loved you back. I wanted a relationship like that - where the affection was mutual," explained Anthony. "And Lavinia and I had so much in common..."

"Gods, Anthony. _I _loved you," whispered Percy, eyes widening in realization.

"I know that now," agreed Anthony. He placed a hand on the sea goddess's cheek and she leaned into the touch. "I'm sorry."

"I-I forgive you," said the girl quietly. "I can't forget, but I _will_ forgive."

"Can we still be friends?" Anthony asked hopefully.

"Yes. After everything we've been through together - all those quests, the wars, even _Tartarus_! I relied on you for so long, that the last few months have seemed empty. I want us to be best friends again - the way we used to be. Always having each other's back." Percy smiled.

"I'm glad - I want the same."

Percy stepped forward to give the boy a hug.

"I've missed you," he whispered.

"I've missed you too," replied Percy.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream to eat while we catch up?" asked Anthony, pulling away.

"Sounds awesome." Percy grinned.

* * *

><p>"You've healed a lot since Tartarus," commented Anthony, as he swallowed the last of his cone.<p>

Percy hummed in agreement. "So have you."

Anthony nodded. "But I wasn't as bad off as you. Your fatal flaw was literally _destroying_ you because you had to leave Bob behind."

Percy cocked her head. "Ares has been a good friend," she explained. "He's helped me recover."

"Ah." Anthony's eyes narrowed. He was willing to bet a thousand drachma that there was _something_ going on between those two - or there would be soon. "You two were enemies not so long ago," he reminded her.

"True. But..." Percy hesitated. "I feel... connected to him, you know? I can't really explain it, but you get what I'm saying, right?"

Anthony nodded thoughtfully. "Thalia said she felt the same way about Luke. She didn't have any reason to trust him, but she did."

Percy nodded. "Enough about that, though. Tell me about how stuff is between you and Lavinia."

Anthony smiled. "It's going great! We..."

* * *

><p>The son of Athena waved at Percy one last time before turning, only to find his girlfriend standing behind him. "Hey, Lavinia."<p>

"Anthony," greeted the girl, moving forward to hug him. "I see you finally talked to Percy."

"Yeah." Anthony took her hand and led her towards a bench. "Thank you for your advice - about waiting for a while before talking to her, I mean. She took what I said well once I started to explain what had happened."

"Did she forgive you?" asked Lavinia, glancing at her boyfriend with concern.

Anthony nodded, a smile stretching across his face. "She did. We're friends again."

"That's great!" exclaimed the daughter of Hephaestus. The couple sat on a stone bench and Lavinia leaned against Anthony. "I'm so proud of you."

The blond-haired boy glanced at her with confusion.

"For trying to make things right," she elaborated. "Many would have just run from their mistake, but you tried to fix things and I'm proud of you for that."

"Thank you," said Anthony softly, leaning in to press his lips against Lavinia's.

**A/N: **It's been a while! I'm pretty much off of vacation now - just catching up on everything I missed and stuff. Anyways, this is the last chapter - as of now. But this time, I'm pretty sure I'm done with this story. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I couldn't fit anything else in.

Please review. (And let me know if you want any other chapters from Anthony's POV of The Sea's Recovery!)

**I have a poll on my profile I would like you to vote on - it's about what story I should write after I finish either one of my current stories.**


End file.
